Sonic Rush
– gra z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], autorstwa Sonic Team i Dimps, zespołów odpowiedzialnych za trylogię ''Sonic Advance''. Gra została wydana w 2005 roku na konsolę Nintendo DS i jest pierwszą pozycją z serii, która ukazała się na wspomnianą platformę. Zadebiutowali w niej: Blaze the Cat i Doktor Eggman Nega. Sonic Rush jest pierwszą grą z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która łączy w sobie elementy rozgrywki 2D i pełnego 3D. Poziomy zaprojektowano w perspektywie dwuwymiarowej, natomiast walki z bossami są całkowicie trójwymiarowe. Gra korzysta także z aspektu dwóch ekranów Nintendo DS. W 2007 roku wydano sequel o nazwie Sonic Rush Adventure. Produkcja Przed rozpoczęciem prac nad Sonic Rush ukazało się krótkie demo o nazwie Sonic E3 Demo. Polegało na pocieraniu o ekran dotykowy Nintendo DS, co powodowało ruch Sonica. Gra była całkowicie trójwymiarowa i polegała na sterowaniu niebieskim jeżem podczas biegu. Był to prototyp pierwszej gry z serii Sonic the Hedgehog na Nintendo DS. Krótko potem zaczęła się produkcja Sonic Rush, zupełnie innej gry od tej zaprezentowanej na E3. W trakcie produkcji twórcy chcieli uwzględnić zarówno elementy rozgrywki 2D jak i 3D. Starano się osiągnąć efekt szybkiej i dynamicznej rozgrywki, jak w Sonic Advance 3. Na E3 w 2004 roku Yuji Naka zapowiedział grę. Demo Sonic Rush ukazało się rok później, oraz wygrało nagrodę Biggest Surprise ''od portalu IGN. Na imprezie Tokyo Game Show w 2005 roku zaprezentowano nową postać: Blaze the Cat. Sukces ''Sonic Rush przyczynił się do wydania w 2007 roku sequela, o nazwie Sonic Rush Adventure. Fabuła Historia Sonica W trakcie swojej kolejnej przygody Sonic spotkał Doktora Eggmana w Leaf Storm. Po pokonaniu, Eggman uciekł zostawiając tajemniczy szmaragd. Zanim Sonic zdążył go podnieść w eksplozji ognia ukazała się kotka Blaze, która zabrała szmaragd. Sonic spotkał potem Tailsa i okazało się, że kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne zostało zakłócone. Alternatywny wymiar zaczął łączyć się ze światem Sonica, sprowadzając nieznaną wcześniej energię o której Eggman wspominał w swoim planie. Bohaterowie postanowili czym prędzej temu zapobiec. W Water Palace Sonic spotkał Doktora Eggmana Nega, którego pomylił z Eggmanem. Jeż pokonał go, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, ponieważ Nega uciekł. Sonic i Tails doszli do wniosku, że załamanie kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego może mieć związek z pojawieniem się Eggmana Nega. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Nega w Mirage Road Sonic i Tails odwiedzili Vanillę, aby sprawdzić czy u Cream wszystko w porządku. Okazało się, że dziewczynka poszła z nową przyjaciółką, której wygląd zgadzał się z opisem Blaze. Sonic i Tails wyruszyli do Night Carnival na poszukiwania Cream i Blaze, ale nie znaleźli ich tam, a jedynie zostali zaatakowani przez Eggmana Nega. Po wyjściu natknęli się na zawaloną kamieniami drogę. Po chwili spod głazów wyskoczył Knuckles, który spotkał wcześniej Blaze i to ona przysypała go kamieniami. Sonic i Tails nie dowiedzieli się w którą stronę szła Blaze, ponieważ Knuckles wypełniony wściekłością pobiegł się zemścić. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Nega w Huge Crisis Sonic i Tails znaleźli Blaze i Cream na samotnej wyspie. Próbowali się dowiedzieć kim była tajemnicza dziewczyna, oraz zaoferować jej pomoc. Jednak Blaze stwierdziła że poradzi sobie sama i uciekła, a Cream poszła za nią. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Nega w Altitude Limit Sonic i Tails spotkali Amy. Niebieski jeż chciał ją zapytać o to czy widziała Eggmana lub Blaze. Amy nie spodobało się to, że Sonic uganiał się za inną dziewczyną i żądała wyjaśnień. Tails wytłumaczył jej wszystko i bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że Amy widziała ją wcześniej. Dziewczyna wskazała im w którą stronę dokładnie się udały. Sonic i Tails dotarli na kosmiczną stację Dead Line, gdzie znaleźli Eggmana Nega. Zjawiła się również Blaze. Doktor wytłumaczył wówczas że współpracował razem z Eggmanem w celu kradzieży Szmaragdów Sol i Szmaragdów Chaosu, które pozwoliłby im na podbój obu wymiarów. Blaze postanowiła zniszczyć Eggmana Nega, ale Sonic zaoferował że ją wyręczy. Dziewczyna wściekła się i kiedy Sonic zaczął wypominać jej że nie może dźwigać całego świata na swoich barkach, oboje stanęli do walki. Sonic zwyciężył i pogodził się z Blaze, mówiąc jej że zawsze może liczyć na pomoc przyjaciół. Sonic, Tails, Cream i Blaze spotkali się i wyjaśnili, że dwa wymiary nie mogą ze sobą koegzystować, ponieważ doprowadziłoby to do ich zniszczenia. Aby zatrzymać zlewanie się dwóch światów, Sonic postanowił że rozprawi się z Eggmanem Nega. Niebieski jeż pokonał doktora i bezpiecznie wrócił do swoich przyjaciół. Zaczął potem uciekać przed Amy. Historia Blaze Pewnego dnia Doktor Eggman przybył do Wymiaru Sol i ukradł Szmaragdy Sol. Blaze zaczęła go ścigać, ale po drodze oślepiło ją białe światło. Obudziła się w świecie Sonica, nieopodal Night Carnival. Wkrótce znalazła Eggmana i pokonała go w walce. Następnie uderzyła go w Egg Mobile ognistym kopniakiem i odzyskała Szmaragd Sol. W ten sam sposób odzyskiwała również kolejne szmaragdy. Krótko po tym Blaze spotkała Cream. Onieśmieliła ją odwaga dziewczynki, która zaproponowała jej zostanie przyjaciółmi i zaprosiła do siebie na herbatę. Blaze była zbyt zaskoczona aby stawiać opór. W domu Cream poznała jej matkę, Vanillę, która zaproponowała jej żeby skorzystać z pomocy Sonica przy szukaniu Szmaragdów Sol. Cream zaoferowała również swoje usługi jako przewodniczka. Blaze i Cream udały się do Leaf Storm. Kotka znalazła tam Szmaragd Sol, który zabrała Sonicowi sprzed oczu. Następnie uciekła. Kolejny Szmaragd Sol został znaleziony w Mirage Road. Dziewczyny spotkały później Knucklesa, którego Cream przedstawiła jako twardziela, ale jednocześnie niezbyt rozgarniętą osobę. Po krótkiej kłótni Knuckles zauważył Szmaragd Sol w dłoni Blaze i pomylił go ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Powiedział księżniczce aby oddała go Sonicowi na przechowanie. Jednak Blaze nie zgodziła się na to i zaczęła ignorować kolczatkę. Knuckles wpadł w gniew i próbował zaatakować Blaze, ale ta przysypała go głazami. Blaze i Cream udały się do Water Palace, gdzie odzyskały kolejny szmaragd. Po powrocie spotkały Amy, która pytała się czy widziały Sonica. Cream przedstawiła ją jako osobę zakochaną w Sonicu, ale jednocześnie krótkowzroczną pod tym względem. Po tym jak Amy dała Cream nauczkę, Blaze powiedziała że nie jest zainteresowana Soniciem, uspokajając tym samym dziewczynę. Blaze i Cream zaczęły następnie iść za Amy, która miała była tzw. radarem na Sonica. Po opuszczeniu Altitude Limit Blaze i Cream spotkały się twarzą w twarz z Soniciem i Tailsem (którego Cream przedstawiła później jako wynalazcę i bliskiego przyjaciela Sonica). Blaze nie chciała odpowiadać na ich pytania, które dotyczyły głównie udziału jej osoby w załamaniu kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego (czyli zlewania się ze sobą światów Sonica i Blaze). Blaze kazała im dać spokój i odeszła. Blaze zapytała się potem jaki jest Sonic i Cream powiedziała mu, że jest niczym wiatr. Po zdobyciu szóstego Szmaragdu Sol w Huge Crisis Blaze i Cream ponownie spotkały Amy. Blaze powiedziała że nie potrzebna była jej pomoc Sonica. Amy chciała ją wówczas przekonać do tego aby nauczyła się prosić innych o pomoc, ponieważ to pomaga. Ich rozmowę przerwało przybycie Knucklesa, który chciał zrewanżować się na Blaze. Amy zajęła się nim, podczas gdy Blaze i Cream poleciały na stację kosmiczną Dead Line. W trakcie lotu Cream wytłumaczyła Blaze, że Knuckles w rzeczywistości jest bardzo miły. Księżniczka zaczęła również doświadczać uczuć, których nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji zaznać. Na stacji Blaze i Cream spotkały Eggmana, który powiedział że współpracował z Eggmanem Nega w celu zdobycia mocy Szmaragdów Sol do zbudowania wspólnego imperium. . Blaze postanowiła zniszczyć Eggmana, ale Sonic zaoferował że ją wyręczy. Dziewczyna wściekła się i kiedy Sonic zaczął wypominać jej że nie może dźwigać całego świata na swoich barkach, oboje stanęli do walki. Blaze zwyciężyła, zabrała Eggmanowi ostatni Szmaragd Sol i pogodziła się z niebieskim jeżem, przyznając że powinna częściej prosić o pomoc. Blaze spotkała się następnie z Soniciem i Tailsem. Cała trójka otrzymała wiadomość od Eggmana, który porwał Cream i kazał Blaze przynieść wszystkie Szmaragdy Sol do Punktu W. Blaze zjawiła się sama i pokonała Eggmana na dobre. Następnie zaczęła przeszukiwać szczątki jego robota, próbując uratować Cream. Na szczęście dziewczynka w porę uciekła, zanim robot rozbił się na powierzchni ziemi. Cream wylądowała prosto w ramionach Blaze. Tak więc dziewczyny potwierdziły swoją przyjaźń. Extra Mimo pokonania Eggmanów, dwa wymiary nie przestały się ze sobą łączyć. Okazało się że naukowcy mieli w zanadrzu jeszcze jednego robota. Niespodziewanie Eggman i Eggman Nega zaatakowali Blaze i pozbawili Szmaragdy Sol całej ich mocy. Planowali wykorzystać pozyskaną energię do zbudowania międzywymiarowego Imperium Eggmana. Sonic i jego przyjaciele spóźnili się i dwaj naukowcy mieli wystarczająco potężną moc, aby podbić dwa światy. Bohaterowie postanowili jednak, że się nie poddadzą. Cream, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy pocieszyli Blaze i pozwolili jej przywrócić moc Szmaragdów Sol wykorzystując moc przyjaźni. Blaze zmieniła się w Burning Blaze, a Sonic, który wcześniej zgromadził Szmaragdy Chaosu, wykorzystał je do transformacji w Super Sonica. Wspólnie udało im się pokonać Eggmanów i rozdzielić Wymiar Sol od świata Sonica. Blaze podziękowała Sonicowi za lekcję zaufania i wszystko, co jego przyjaciele dla niej zrobili. Następnie Blaze i Sonic wrócili do swoich światów. Po powrocie Sonic powiedział Cream, że Blaze zapowiedziała już kolejną wizytę. Rozgrywka Normalna rozgrywka Sonic Rush nawiązuje swoim stylem rozgrywki do pierwszych, dwuwymiarowych gier z serii, a także tych z cyklu Sonic Advance. Wszelkie obiekty z poziomów, takich jak elementy rozgrywki, przeciwnicy i otoczenie, są dwuwymiarowe, podczas gdy bossowie i ich pola walki są trójwymiarowe. W grze zamiast tradycyjnych sprite'ów postaci wykorzystano modele 3D. W Sonic Rush są dwie grywalne postacie: Sonic the Hedgehog (dostępny od początku) i Blaze the Cat (dostępna po pokonaniu Egg Hammer Mega). Każda posiada swój własny tryb fabularny, oraz unikalne umiejętności. Po przejściu obu historii odblokowywany jest epilog, pozwalający na walkę z prawdziwym finałowym bossem. Jako gra na Nintendo DS, Sonic Rush korzysta z podwójnych ekranów. Postacie mogą się pomiędzy nimi przemieszczać np. podczas spadania do niższych sekcji poziomu, kamera i postać przeniosą się na dolny ekran. Poza tym ekrany mogą wyświetlać również interfejs, tło, a także inne elementy np. z menu głównego. Istotnym elementem rozgrywki są nowe umiejętności. Sonic Rush jest znana z wprowadzenia Boosta, dla Sonica, oraz Fire Boosta w przypadku Blaze. Jest to rodzaj przyspieszenia. Postać zyskuje ogromną prędkość, a dodatkowo może taranować napotykanych przeciwników, poprzez otoczenie się falą uderzeniową. Nie chroni to gracza przed niektórymi przeszkodami, jak kolce, oraz przepaściami i zgniataczami. Za Boost i Fire Boost dpowiada tzw. licznik napięcia, pojawiający się po lewej stronie ekranu. Im bardziej jest zapełniony, tum dłużej będzie można wykonywać umiejętność. Licznik posiada cztery stopnie napełnienia, kolejno od najmniejszego: białe, niebieskie, żółte i czerwone. Jeśli licznik jest całkowicie biały, to gracz nie będzie mógł wykonywać umiejętności. Jeśli licznik jest czerwony i całkowicie zapełniony, to zacznie migać na żółto. Jeśli gracz będzie nieustannie uzupełniać licznik w takim stanie, to zapas Boosta i Fire Boosta nie będzie się wyczerpywać, chyba że od dłuższego czasu nie będzie uzupełniany, lub postać otrzyma obrażenia. Są dwa sposoby na uzupełnianie licznika. Pierwszy to zdobywanie punktów poprzez pokonywanie przeciwników i niszczenie niektórych przeszkód. Drugi to wykonywanie Trick Action, czyli powietrznych akrobacji znanych z Sonic Advance 2. Po wybiciu przez jeden z elementów rozgrywki, jak na przykład spring, czy rampa, postać będzie mogła wykonywać w powietrzu różne akrobacje, za co będzie zdobywać dodatkowe punkty. Sonic Rush to także pierwsza gra z serii na konsole przenośną, w której pojawia się system rang, czyli ocen jakie gracz otrzymuje za przejście poziomu. Zależnie od ilości punktów, które gracz miał podczas przechodzenia przez pierścień mety, ocena będzie inna. C'' jest najniższą rangą, a ''S najwyższą. W grze występują dwa zestawy szmaragdów: Szmaragdy Chaosu i Szmaragdy Sol. Szmaragdy Chaosu zbiera Sonic, na specjalnych poziomach. Aby dostać się na taki poziom, należy rozpędzić się (za pomocą Boosta) na specjalnym generatorze i wskoczyć w portal. Z kolei Szmaragdy Sol są zdobywane przez Blaze, po pokonaniu każdego z bossów. Inne tryby Battle Play Battle Play 'jest trybem wieloosobowym w grze ''Sonic Rush, umożliwiającym wspólną rozgrywkę dla dwóch graczy. Aby zagrać w tym trybie wymagane są dwie konsole Nintendo DS, oraz przynajmniej jeden gracz musi posiadać kartridż z grą Sonic Rush. Są dwa sposoby na zagranie w tym trybie: * 'DS Wireless Battle '- jeden z graczy musi stworzyć poczekalnię ''dla drugiego gracza, który dołączy do niej. Wybranie tej opcji pozwala zaoszczędzić czas na ustawienie gry. * '''DS Download Battle '- opcja ta automatycznie tworzy poczekalnię dla graczy. Gracze muszą pobrać grę za pomocą komunikacji bezprzewodowej. Gracz 1 musi wybrać SONIC RUSH, a gracz 2 SONIC RUSH (BATTLE). Tryb Battle Play polega po prostu na wyścigu dwóch graczy do mety. Dostępne są wszystkie poziomy, które ukończył wcześniej jeden z graczy. Do wyboru są dwie postacie: Sonic i Blaze. Gracze nie mogą wybrać jednocześnie tej samej postaci. Podczas rozgrywki gracze mogą sobie wzajemnie przeszkadzać, poprzez korzystanie z różnych power-upów zawartych w Item Boxach. Są to np.: ogłuszenie drugiego gracza, wypełnienie licznika napięcia, losowa ilość pierścieni, oraz spowolnienie oponenta. W przypadku stracenia życia, gracz musi zaczynać poziom od początku, lub od ostatniego punktu kontrolnego. Time Attack Tryb '''Time Attack pozwala graczowi na odwiedzenie ukończonych wcześniej poziomów, oraz ukończenie ich z jak najlepszym czasem. Dla każdego aktu zapisywanych jest pięć najlepszych wyników. Postacie Poziomy Poziomy w Sonic Rush składają się z dwóch aktów. Po dwóch aktach następuje walka z bossem na oddzielnym akcie, podobnie jak w Sonic Advance 2. Co więcej, Sonic Rush posiada mapę poziomów, podobną do tej ze wspomnianej gry. Poza tym pojawiają się tu inne punkty i miejsca istotne dla fabuły. Dla każdej postaci występuje inna kolejność poziomów. * Leaf Storm '– poziom o tematyce lasu. * 'Water Palace '– poziom o tematykach: starożytnych ruin i wodnej. * 'Mirage Road '– poziom o tematykach: starożytnych ruin i pustyni. * 'Night Carnival '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki. * 'Huge Crisis '– poziom o tematyce przemysłowej z elementami tematyki wybrzeża. * 'Altitude Limit '– poziom o tematyce podniebnej * 'Dead Line '– poziom o tematyce kosmosu. * 'Unknown '''– poziom o tematyce kosmosu. Ostatni poziom w grze. Składa się jedynie z walki z finałowym bossem. Na mapie określany jako '''F-Zone. * Exception '– poziom o tematyce kosmosu. Dodatkowy poziom, na którym toczy się walka z prawdziwym finałowym bossem. * 'Specjalny poziom '– specjalny poziom. Może się do niego dostać Sonic, po odpowiednio długim rozpędzeniu specjalnego generatora Boostem. Ukończenie specjalnego poziomu pozwala zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu. Przeciwnicy }} Bossowie Walki z bossami, jak i same modele bossów, rozgrywają się w otoczeniu trójwymiarowym. Mimo wszystko postacie mogą się poruszać tylko w prawo i w lewo. Podobnie jak z poziomami, każda postać posiada inną kolejność bossów. Oprócz tego Sonic i Blaze posiadają inną kolorystykę dla danego bossa (z wyjątkiem bossa poziomu Dead Line, oraz Egg Salamandera, któremu towarzyszy inny wygląd i ataki). * 'Egg Hammer Mega '– boss poziomu Leaf Storm. * 'Egg Turtle '– boss poziomu Water Palace. * 'Egg Scarab – boss poziomu Mirage Road. * Egg Libra '– boss poziomu Night Carnival. * 'Egg Hammer Fortress – boss poziomu Huge Crisis. * Egg Eagle '– boss poziomu Altitude Limit. * 'Sonic '– boss poziomu Dead Line dla Blaze. * 'Blaze '– boss poziomu Dead Line dla Sonica. * 'Egg King – boss poziomu Unknown i finałowy boss. * 'Egg Salamander '– boss poziomu Exception i prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze. Walczą z nim naprzemiennie Super Sonic i Burning Blaze. Posiada dwie formy, z czego każda korzysta z innych ataków. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Muzykę do Sonic Rush skomponował Hideki Naganuma, znany jako autor soundtracku do Jet Set Radio. ''Stąd można zauważyć wiele podobieństw do wspomnianej gry, jeśli chodzi o styl utworów muzycznych. Soundtrack do ''Sonic Rush wydano 23 listopada 2005 roku w Japonii, w albumie Sonic Rush Original Groove Rush. Każdy poziom z gry posiada dwa warianty utworu muzycznego: jeden dla Sonica i drugi dla Blaze (znany jako Blazy Mix). Poza tym każdy z poziomów posiada swój własny dżingiel nietykalności. Tematem przewodnim gry jest utwór A New Day. Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka W grudniu 2006 roku Sonic Rush była dziewiątą najlepiej sprzedającą się grą na Nintendo DS. Sprzedano około 360 000 egzemplarzy gry w Europie, co ustawiło Sonic Rush na czwartym miejscu najlepiej sprzedających się gier Segi w marcu 2007 roku. Gra spotkała się z pozytywnymi ocenami krytyków, otrzymując 83% od Game Rankings, oraz 82% od Metacritic. Grę chwalono za wykorzystywanie wielu mechanik z poprzednich dwuwymiarowych tytułów z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Gamespot, IGN, i Nintendo Power ''porównały grę do klasycznych gier z serii, wydanych na Sega Genesis. Natomiast z mniej przychylnymi opiniami spotkał się aspekt bardzo szybkiej rozgrywki. Greg Stewart z ''GameSpy ''pochwalił grafikę ''Sonic Rush, ale zwrócił uwagę na to, że gra jest tak szybka, że prawie nie widać co się dzieje. Podobne stwierdzenia wystawiły 1UP.com i GamePro. Muzyka spotkała się z wieloma pochwałami i zauważono jej podobieństwa do muzyki z Jet Set Radio. Official Nintendo Magazine ocenił grę na 92%, uznając Sonic Rush za najlepszą grę z serii. W 2008 roku Sonic Rush otrzymała od IGN 17 miejsce na liście 25 najlepszych gier na Nintendo DS. Inne wersje i porty W 2009 Sonic Rush została wydana w kompilacji z Super Monkey Ball Touch and Roll, znanej jako Sega Fun Pack: ''Sonic Rush & Super Monkey Ball: Touch & Roll''. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii na konsolę przenośną, gdzie głosów postaciom użyczyli aktorzy z amerykańskiego dubbingu Sonic X. *W prototypie Sonic Rush, Sonicowi użyczył głosu Ryan Drummond. Kwestie głosowe niebieskiego jeża mogły pochodzić Sonic Advance 3, lub też nagrano je od nowa. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii wydana na konsolę Nintendo DS oraz na konsolę siódmej generacji. *Jeśli gracz dotknie postaci w trakcie rozgrywki, to wykona ona nietypową czynność. Sonic obróci się w stronę gracza i zacznie się przeciągać, a Blaze odskoczy jak wystraszony kot i odwróci się do gracza, stukając w swoją stopę. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii, w której się pojawia ocena S na ukończeniu poziomu. Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2005 roku Kategoria:Nintendo DS Kategoria:Gry 2D